


Your Lips Say You Like Me

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always a bad idea to kiss the straight man you're infatuated with. It's even worse when he's your friend and you should really be old enough to know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Say You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when watching a movie, only for it to take me about a month to finally finish the damn thing. Whatever. Such is life. Happy reading! (Also, I have a huge fondness for Bucky. You will grow used to this, especially if/when I finish and post my loooong FrostIron oneshot)

Tony jerked back with a shocked gasp and Loki's faced filled with horror at what he’d just done. "I'm sorry," Loki blurted out, scrambling to get to his feet as fast as Tony had.

Tony's eyes were wide and when Loki went to move closer he lurched back and held out a hand to stop him, a protesting noise slipping free - probably without his permission. Loki instantly froze and stood staring at Tony helplessly. His eyes guiltily dropped to the lips he’d just leant forward and captured; the lips that were now pressed into a thin line.

"Tony," he whispered again even as Tony was shaking his head and backing away, "I didn't, I-" but Tony just turned on his heel and quickly walked away from him. Loki didn’t try to stop him as he opened and slammed the door to Loki’s apartment. Loki ran a hand across his face. "Shit. _Shit_."

What had he done? How fucking stupid could he have been? Loki groaned and dropped back onto the couch; he tipped his head onto the backrest and squeezed his eyes shut while his fists clenched by his sides. Months, he’s spent _months_ being infatuated with Tony and had always managed to stop himself before making a move. Tony was in a relationship, Tony wasn’t interested, _Tony wasn’t gay_. They had been his mantra every time Tony just looked so fucking _gorgeous_ or so utterly _adorable_ that he just wanted to kiss him. He’d hoped that they’d have sunk deep enough into his skull that they’d shrivel up his crush and keep him from doing something to wreck everything. 

But Tony was just... _Tony_. Loki had never met anyone who he could so easily connect with, who he found so hard to resist.

When Thor had shown back up in his life again - after having tracked him down despite Loki’s greatest attempts to disconnect from his adopted family - Loki had been furious. He’d been even angrier when Thor started renting an apartment in his building, trailing after him like some kind of kicked puppy. Bucky, the closest Loki came to a best friend, had banned him from the gay bar they both worked at in a show of solidarity, but Loki had made him revoke it when it only had Thor sitting outside the club waiting for his shift to end so he could walk Loki home.

If Loki had been experiencing a social life before, Thor would have killed it.

It took six months and Thor cheating by bringing in Frigga to visit that Loki finally relented and moved from ignoring Thor to actually spending a small amount of time with him. When this led to Thor wanting to introduce Loki to his new friends, well, Loki hadn’t been expecting much. He’d already suffered through Sif and the rest of the people who had flocked around Thor in high school and treated Loki like dirt even when Thor was around. He had been anticipating another new group of brainless assholes. 

What he’d received was archery champion and mostly deaf Clint Barton who insulted everyone in sign language despite being able to converse perfectly well without the gestures and was just enough of a mischievous shit to amuse rather than annoy Loki. The other person had been Tony Stark.

Tony was the complete opposite of any person Thor had socialised with before, and was everything Loki had ever wanted in a partner – well, apart from being straight and already in a relationship. Tony also seemed to enjoy his company. Tony would come by just to spend time with Loki; to talk science, pop culture and music. They’d spend hours hanging out and sometimes, if Tony’s girlfriend didn’t come up, it would almost feel like a date. 

Right until he’d gone and fucking ruined it, including any chance of keeping their friendship intact too.

“Fuuuuck,” Loki growled loudly before pushing up from the couch and going to the kitchen. 

It wasn’t helping to sit and reminisce about all the times spent with Tony, all the _enjoyment_ he’d had with the other, not when he’d gone and nuked the whole thing. He opened the fridge and grabbed the first form of alcohol he had; red wine. Staring at the bottle he wanted to hit himself in the face. Red wine? Between two friends in an apartment at night when one of them was gay and severely infatuated? He was his own worst enemy.

Ripping off the lid he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it to the brim. He drank almost half of it in one swallow, barely noticing the taste. _Bottoms up_ , he thought, and then found himself laughing but there was barely any amusement.

He’d never even invited Tony into the club where he performed, _Bottoms Up!_ as it was so terribly named. He had always been a little too worried bringing Tony would allow him to see the men and their partners. That if he glanced around he’d suddenly realise that Loki looked at him the same way; hungrily and affectionately. Besides that, bringing Tony there meant he’d meet Bucky and the last thing Loki wanted to do was introduce his meddling friend to his infatuation.

Now it didn’t even matter, Tony’s horrified reaction to the kiss had seen to that.

Loki winced before he took another drink from his glass, trying to push the painfully fresh memory away. He had to stop looking at his living room; it was only making him replay the whole scenario. He focused on the counter, but his mind was still running, remembering the softness of Tony’s lips, the scratch of his facial hair. Loki shut his eyes. This wasn’t going to work, he needed a distraction.

He moved over to the coffee table and snatched up his phone, avoiding the half-finished Thai sprawled on the table. It made his stomach turn just looking at it. Pulling open his message history, he lingered over the text box, drinking his wine as he contemplated.

When the glass was empty, he finally sent, _I kissed Stark_ , before putting the phone down.

It took less than a minute before it lit up and vibrated against the counter. He let his eyes flick over from where he’d just finished pouring his second despairing drink of the night. _You kissed your brother's straight friend?? Who has a girlfriend?? Who you’ve been pining over for months??_ There was another pause before a new bubble showed up. _Did he punch you?_

 _No._ Loki swallowed. _He left._

_Kiss you back?_

Loki clenched his free hand before admitting, his heart twisting painfully all over again. _No._

 _Shit. Sorry, Loki :( Want me to come over?_ Loki hovered his fingers over the keys; torn between wanting the company and refusing to admit that he did. It was quickly decided for him however. _I'll come over._

 _I don't need to be coddled, Bucky._ He typed back, hitting the keys more firmly than usual.

_You're a delicate snowflake. Of course you do._

_Fuck off._ Loki typed, but he already had a faint smile.

_:P_

The emoticon was all he received in response, but Loki knew Bucky would be on his way. They’d drink; Bucky would crash on his couch and make disparaging remarks about Tony-no, about _Stark_ , he’d need to start calling him that now and prepare for Thor’s reaction when he found out. Loki tipped back the last of his drink and grimaced, wondering if he should have another one before Bucky arrived. 

_God_ , he thought, not for the first or even the last time tonight, _how could he have been so stupid?_

Loki let himself wallow for the ten minutes it took Bucky to get up to his floor. He only lived two floors below but when he came into the apartment and Loki raised his head from where he’d been lightly banging it against the counter, he saw Bucky had brought tequila and vodka with him.

“I don't need to add throwing up over a toilet to tonight's list of bad decisions,” Loki grumbled at him.

Bucky kicked the door shut with his foot before coming into the kitchen and shoving Loki aside so he could line up the spirits beside the slowly depleting wine bottle. “Better the toilet than the floor.” Loki glared but Bucky just nudged their shoulders together. “Come on, I won’t even film you.”

“Such a caring friend I have,” Loki drawled, but despite the attempted lightness, there was a pained weight to his words. _And now I’m back to only one._

Bucky saw it, but didn’t comment, he just nudged him again. “Come on,” he flicked his eyes to the coffee table before suggesting, “I’m going to get a glass. We’ll binge on Netflix in your room. Find something good.”

“I am not watching Black and White’s,” Loki sniped, but picked up his glass and the wine.

Bucky smirked. “Well I’m not watching a Horror marathon.”

“This does limit our choices,” Loki called while moving to his room. He could hear the sounds of Bucky getting his own glass and also cleaning off the coffee table. Loki appreciated it, he didn’t want the reminder clearing it would cause him. Rubbing a hand over his face, he sighed. He knew the pain of the rejection and the way he would miss Tony would all pass, but for now it felt raw and painful. He just hoped if he ignored it enough it would go away on its own. 

_Ha,_ he thought spitefully, _doubtful._

He forced it aside and focused on setting up Netflix instead. He decided to go with Musicals, one of the few things they both either liked or enjoyed picking apart. _Chicago_ was the first thing he found and he settled on the bed and waited for his friend. Yet his thoughts still drifted to Tony. _I wonder if he’s fucking his girlfriend to erase a gay kiss_. The thought brought a wave of depression and envy and Loki took another large gulp of alcohol. It didn’t help that images of Tony naked, of Tony naked with _him_ began to follow; his mind was too used to the fantasies and didn’t care about what they were doing to his heart.

Loki abruptly started the movie, anything to try and distract himself. He still began wondering what Tony thought of _Chicago_. 

Fuck.

* * *

Tony didn’t try and contact him for the next week. It hurt. A part of him had still been hoping that Tony would at least want to mend their friendship. That their discussions had meant enough to Tony that he’d try and salvage it. But all Loki had received was silence.

It probably hadn’t helped that he’d drunkenly left Tony an apologetic voicemail claiming he just couldn’t resist the engineer, that he adored him and was possibly in love with him. Loki couldn’t recall every word stated but he remembered enough to kick Bucky out for not being a good enough friend to tackle him to the floor and stop the message from ever occurring. 

A voicemail like that probably only gave Tony further reason to avoid him.

His performance at _Bottoms Up!_ had suffered for it and the club’s Manager, Rumlow, had forced him to take three days off with the warning that it would be more permanent if he didn’t get over whatever was affecting him.

How exactly was he meant to do that? He’d tried hooking up with a few men to no avail. The first had been a disaster, looking too much like Tony but not being smart or witty enough. It had hurt in all the worst ways. The next man he’d picked up had been the opposite and it had still left a bad taste in his mouth. It didn’t ease the ache of Tony’s absence either.

He’d ended up in his apartment, in pyjama pants while violent movies played on his TV. He barely noticed them. He had a tub of ice-cream and was generally wallowing the same way every TV show told him was appropriate. It had yet to make him feel any less miserable. Bucky had come around the first day, eaten a quarter of his ice-cream winced and complained at all the gruesome parts and eventually left with a sloppy kiss to Loki’s cheek that he’d received a punch in the abdomen for.

Loki was starting to miss the company now though. He had his phone on the coffee table; he’d been staring at old texts from Tony until he forced himself to look away and turn his phone upside down. He could feel himself weakening, he could see another phone call to Tony on the horizon - and oh god, what if Tony had already told Thor about what he did? About the kiss and the drunken message? He’d never live it down, or worse, Thor would finally leave. Loki hadn’t expected that idea to hurt so much. He’d wanted Thor gone from the beginning and now, like a fungus, his brother had grown on him.

It was still nothing to how he felt about Tony leaving, but that ship had sailed and he’d been the one to swing the champagne bottle. He had no one to blame but himself.

Loki groaned loudly before reaching for his phone. He was going to message Bucky and hopefully his friend would come over, or even just have _him_ over - maybe getting out of the apartment would do him good. He was just beginning to type in his passcode when he heard a knock on his door. It was a soft sound which was surprising. Thor pounded on his door, Bucky let himself in and Tony, well, he’d always knock and let himself straight in - a small concession to politeness before it was quickly disregarded. This person just rapped quietly before pausing and doing it again. Loki could only assume it was one of the elderly ladies on the floor. He paused the movie and stood up, making his way towards the door only to hesitate. He didn’t want to greet an old lady half-clothed, it just seemed bad-mannered.

“One moment!” he called before going to his room, he grabbed the first shirt he could find and slipped it on. Hurrying back towards the door, Loki ran fingers through his hair, knowing he probably looked a mess. He pulled open the door without looking through the hole, “Ye-” Loki sucked in a breath, his eyes flying wide at finding Tony with his hands in his pockets and shuffling awkwardly. Loki swallowed but his voice still came out slightly hoarse, “ _Tony_.”

Tony looked nervous; no smaller wonder, he was outside the apartment of a guy who had kissed him. “Loki.”

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked, gripping the edge of the door tightly even while taking the other in; it looked like Tony hadn’t been sleeping well. Loki had to bite down on wanting to ask if he was alright. He already knew the answer to that.

“I, um,” Tony swallowed before looking up and down the hall. He lowered his voice a little and asked, “Can we do this inside?”

 _Don’t want to have anyone hear about a man coming on to you?_ A spiteful part of Loki wondered. It made him clench the door so hard his knuckles went white. “No,” he found himself saying. “You can talk to me here.”

“Come on, Loki,” Tony gave him a beseeching look. “Please?”

Loki was tempted, not only because Tony was looking at him with those gorgeous eyes but because he didn’t want everyone in the building to know he was rejected - but he couldn’t risk Tony in his apartment again, possibly ready to punch him. He held his ground. “I don’t care what people hear you say,” Loki forced out, “you can tell me here or not at all.”

Tony looked like he wanted to shift on his feet but he forced himself to stay still. His eyes were focused on Loki’s shirt for a long moment before he tipped up his head, his eyes determined and his mouth a thin line. “I’m not gay,” he announced and Loki couldn’t stop his flinch in time, Tony continued as if he hadn’t seen it, “and I didn’t know you liked me.”

“I got that,” Loki muttered, feeling a flush of embarrassment creep up his neck. He licked his lips. “I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“It threw me,” Tony explained. “Like, what the fuck? I never had... that happen.”

Loki’s smile was strained. “You’re attractive; you can’t make me believe men haven’t hit on you before.”

“They have,” Tony agreed. “This was the first time I might have...” his shoulders tensed and he couldn’t hold Loki’s gaze, “might have been okay with it.”

Loki’s sucked in a shocked breath. “ _What?_ ”

“Look,” Tony actually glared a little at him, gesturing with his hand as Tony was prone to, “this is all your fault.”

“ _What_ is?” Loki demanded, a dangerous thing like hope unfurling in his chest.

Tony licked his lips and Loki couldn’t quiet comprehend it even with Tony’s eyes staring directly at his. “Making me think about it, making me - I don’t know, want more of it, maybe?”

“You, but?” Loki forced himself to take a moment to collect his thoughts. “You have a girlfriend.”

Tony shook his head. “Not, erm, anymore.”

“You broke up?”

“I, er,” Tony’s cheeks went bright red, “may have thought a little too much about you.” Loki blinked uncomprehendingly. Tony hunched a little and while he didn’t look around the hall, Loki got the impression he wanted to. “ _At the wrong time_ , okay?”

When it clicked, Loki let out a disbelieving huff of laughter. He didn’t know why, there was nothing funny about it. There was something hopeful and fucking terrifyingly possible in what it meant though. “But, you said-” 

“Not gay,” Tony firmly told him before getting a little awkward, not unsure, just nervous, “but maybe, erm, flexible? For the right guy?”

“Which is me?” Loki questioned, seeking clarification once and for all before he let his heart get stomped on again.

Tony’s lips twitched up a little, a smile that was going for his usual cocky confidence but ended up making him look self-conscious. “Yeah, looks like.”

Loki wanted to believe it so much, but this was real life, not a romance movie. He wasn’t one half of a heterosexual couple; he wouldn’t get the guy. This was far more likely to be a prank, but he couldn’t think Tony would be that cruel. Loki bit his lip, trying to decide what to do.

“Loki?” Tony asked, unnerved by the silence and lack of reaction.

“If you like me,” Loki murmured, raising his chin even if he couldn’t raise his voice, "you can kiss me back.”

Tony was smart; he caught on in a second. “What? Right now? Here?”

Loki nodded jerkily. Tony would be the initiator of this, in a place where people could walk out and see them. This would decide how far he would go and if it was real or not. Tony tilted his head at Loki. “You don’t believe I’m serious.”

“You ran the last time it happened,” Loki snapped before closing his eyes briefly and softening his voice. “I like you, it’s obvious and I’ve been hurt in the past by assholes who want to humiliate me-”

“I don’t want to humiliate you,” Tony cut in, assuring him.

Loki gave a half-smile. “So you say.”

“No,” Tony shook his head, but his face was stubborn and his eyes burning with something that made Loki’s heart race. “So I’ll _prove_.”

Loki barely had a chance to blink before Tony took the step needed to close the distance. His hand came up without hesitation to cup Loki’s cheek and he softly urged him to lean closer, and Loki did. He was helpless to resist the pull and Tony tilted up until their lips touched. Loki let out a soft whimper he wasn’t proud of but he just felt Tony’s lips start to smile. Tony pressed harder into the kiss, his freehand coming to rest on Loki’s hip.

Instinctively, Loki wrapped an arm around Tony’s upper back, drawing him closer. He could hardly believe it when Tony _melted into the touch_. He pulled back, breaking the kiss to stare in shock at the man in his arms. Tony opened annoyed eyes, a faint pout to his lips. “Hey, it was getting good!”

“You,” Loki gaped, “you’re not running.”

Tony smiled sheepishly. “Okay, that wasn’t my best decision, but I’m a genius, just because something’s unexpected doesn’t mean it’s bad or that I can’t adapt.” His grin turned bright and his thumb stroked one of Loki’s cheekbones, it made a delicious shiver run through Loki. “I like new things, especially when they’re beautiful and intelligent.”

“You can’t just- you were straight!”

“Things can change,” he slid the hand from Loki’s hip until his arm was curled around the other’s waist.

“Just like that?” Loki asked incredulously.

“No; with a fuck tonne of soul searching, some freaking out and a bottle of whisky being smashed near my head by an irate ex.” Tony shrugged. “But it doesn’t change the answer that I got.”

Loki had an idea, but he needed to hear it. “Which is?”

“I like you and I want you.” He smiled beautifully up at Loki. “So can we try this whole thing again, without the running? Pretend I didn’t run. You kiss me and I’ll kiss you back and we’ll go on a date. You can show me all the ways to date and have sex with a guy. It’ll be fun. Come on,” his eyes twinkled, “date me, Loki?”

Loki still half-expected to wake up angry and nursing the idea he’d never have Tony again. He couldn’t believe it was possible, things like this never happened to him; but dream or not, he was too selfish, too desperate for this man to say no.

He still tried one more time to see if Tony would balk, he kissed him, harder than before and with a tease of tongue. He wanted to make the other know he desired him not just emotionally but physically. Tony didn’t flinch though, he kissed him _back_ \- took the unspoken challenge and declared that while it might have taken him a bit, he was caught up and diving into it now. He wasn’t walking away.

When the kiss ended they were both panting and when they opened their eyes Loki could see the lust in Tony’s. That couldn’t be faked and Loki had run through his day, he wasn’t dreaming. This was reality. Loki smiled helplessly. 

“So dating? Yes? No?” There was still an edge of uncertainty to Tony’s voice and Loki needed to fix that. 

“Yes, you idiot, of course it’s a yes.” 

Tony brightened. “Great. So dinner? Tomorrow? We’ll go out and I’ll get possessive anytime someone flirts with you. Sound good?” 

Loki laughed, feeling lighter than he had for weeks. “It sounds perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely and wonderful _Shi_Toyu_ wrote a semi-sequel to this which is freakin' awesome and adorable and is linked below. You should check it out and go tell this lovely lady how wonderful she is. She deserves it! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Causing a Stir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037544) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu)




End file.
